


Teacher’s Note

by kaepjjang



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Nonfiction, Sad Ending, Students, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaepjjang/pseuds/kaepjjang
Summary: a drabble that i made for our eng class + angst is my speciality = this book





	Teacher’s Note

**Author's Note:**

> ((gender neutral)) 
> 
> I hope ya’ll enjoy this drabble ♡

It was the first week of summer when the scorching hot sun almost burned my skin while I was perched over the windowsill, drinking the sweet hot cup of chamomile tea that tingled my taste buds as I watch a busy school filled with dreamers from afar.

I cant help but smile at the sight. The sight of busy people, students eager to learn, and teachers eager to give for it brings me back to when I was in their shoes.

The noisy hallways, the unending stories of my students regarding their daily life, the heated arguments, the countless sighs of defeat, and the never to be missed smiles and laughters. 

The students loved me and I loved them too, but it was only when it was the middle of spring when everything went downhill.

Instead of laughters to be heard, I was surrounded by horrendous sounds of machines, beeping and ringing through my skull as if it’s reminding me that I belong here. Instead of being greeted by freshly cut grass and the lemon scented air freshener in our classroom, I was greeted by the strong smell of sanitizers and anti-septics.

I dont belong here, and my students dont too. But there they were, standing at the foot of my bed, one student with a bouquet in hand, the other with balloons that spelt “get well soon”. And the others holding onto each other, assuming that hey can not believe what they were seeing.

I saw it in their eyes, pity and sadness. Thats not what a teacher should bestow on their students. So I made a promise.

I promised them that I’ll come back stronger and better, rebuild the walls i’ve built for them to protect them from just to see the sparkle in their eyes again—just to see hope.

I watched their backs after they waved goodbye to me, As if turning back on me, leaving me as they grow and develop to better individuals. 

That day, I cursed my mouth for it spout nonsense again. They’ll be waiting for me and I’ll still be in this bed. They’ll curse me for lying and I would pretend to be oblivious.

My cup is empty and my smile is warm, I will never forget all these memories they’ve left for me and I’m afraid, this is the last of me.

It is true that one must lie and sacrifice for others to be free from the chains of regret and pain.

I could imagine their eager faces waiting for one of my colleagues to call me for my students are waiting outside.

But sadly, on my desk, was a note and a small doodle of a smile, on it written—all good things must come to an end.


End file.
